


Sins of the Father

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: Can Son Goku rescue Videl from a vengeful being who intends to punish the young woman for her father's transgression?
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 3





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> Expect character breaks and inconsistencies with the source material. It's only fan fiction, after all.

"I haven't seen Mr. Masinsin since I was a little girl," Videl cheerfully tells her husband, Son Gohan, as they walk up a dirt road in an isolated part of the countryside. "He's a demon hunter, and a long time ago, he helped my father defeat a very powerful demon that was terrorizing the city."

"Cool!" Gohan exclaims, a large bag of food for the old hunter in his hands. "So what made you decide to visit him after all these years."

"Well, Dad hasn't heard from him lately, and he got worried. You know how busy my dad is, so he asked me to check on the old man."

"Hey, who's this guy?"

A short, portly man with a pasty complexion stands between them and Masinsin's hut.

"I don't know," Videl whispers. "I was told that Masinsin lived alone." She calls to the stranger, "Hello! I'm Videl Satan. My father is a friend of Mr. Masinsin."

With a wave of his chubby arm, the stranger creates a gust of wind that tears Videl's dress in half from hem to collar, leaving the young woman only in her underwear. Videl's face reddens. She shrieks in embarrassment as she covers her chest with her forearms. The stranger ogles her and smiles lustfully.

"Hey!" Gohan angrily shouts, dropping the bag and raising his fists.

From the stranger's open palm, a powerful wind blasts Gohan away. Like a missile, the young man's body tears through the thick trunks of several large trees.

"Gohan!" Videl cries worriedly.

Seriously hurt, Son Gohan rises from under leaves and torn branches, slowly forcing himself to his feet. He shouts. Bright energy erupts around him as he uses his Ultimate Form. The stranger takes to the sky. Gohan chases after him, unleashing a ferocious barrage of punches and kicks. The stranger is older and heavier. He should be slower. But the wind around him seems to aid his movements, allowing him to glide and dance through the air to avoid every single attack.

He clenches his fist. Winds circle his forearm like a miniature tornado, enhancing the strength of his strike tenfold. He punches Gohan with this. And the young Saiyan/Earthling hybrid is smashed right back into the ground. Beaten, Gohan reverts to his base form. The victor slowly descends next to him.

Overcome by anger, Videl forgets her embarrassment and shouts, rushing towards the enemy. She throws a straight left punch. He neither defends nor evades. He takes it right in the face. And Videl is momentarily stunned that the attack does him no harm. He even smiles. She punches him several more times, but all her strikes prove ineffective.

He grabs the sides of her head and pulls her to him, roughly kissing her in the lips. Videl's eyes widen in revulsion, and she helplessly squeaks into his mouth. She grabs his wrists and tries to pull away, but she is unable to break free. The stranger takes his time, savoring the sweet taste of her mouth. He finally releases her but not before ripping her bra from her body, exposing her perky breasts.

Videl shrieks in embarrassment again. She realizes that she is no match for him, and she turns and runs in fear of what he might do to her next. The stranger easily catches her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He grabs and squeezes her breasts.

"No! Take your hands off me!" Videl screams in panic.

He takes her nipples between his fingers and begins tweaking them. Videl's sensitive nipples harden. She shuts her eyes and is unable to stop herself from moaning. The stranger licks the side of her neck. One of his hands slowly travels down her smooth skin. It enters her panties through the waistband and strokes her sex, making it hot and wet.

"S-Stop. D-Don't do that," Videl stutters, her entire body shivering.

The stranger uses two chubby fingers to stroke her from inside. Videl moans louder. Her legs tremble. The stranger fingers her more vigorously. Videl's body shudders more violently. With a scream, she orgasms all over his hand.

Afterwards, she sighs, and her body goes limp. Taking her by her upper arms, the stranger spins her around to give her another long kiss to the mouth. By this time, Videl no longer has the energy to resist. Afterwards, the man lays her on the ground and pulls her panties down her slender legs.

"N-No. Please don't-" Videl begs weakly.

The stranger ignores her. He positions himself between her legs, pinning her to the ground with his considerable weight. He reaches down to release his penis and guides it towards her sopping pussy. With a moan of satisfaction, he slowly slides it inside her. Videl groans through clenched teeth when she feels herself invaded. Then tears pour from her eyes as he proceeds to rape her.

As he repeatedly thrusts with his cock, the rapist places wet kisses all over the side of Videl's face, then her neck, then her naked bosoms. He fucks her harder, making his victim moan loudly again.

Finally, ecstasy takes him, and with another satisfied moan, his body stiffens as he cums hard inside her. Videl whimpers in defeat and disgust when she feels his hot semen fill her. When he is certain that he has emptied his load, the rapist pulls out of his victim and stands. He takes a moment to admire Videl's naked, quivering form as she tries to catch her breath.

#

Mayor Satan, Videl's famous father and World Martial Arts champion, has to be chauffeured from his city to the field of his son-in-law's parents as they live relatively closer to where his precious daughter was taken. His limo stops near a small house, and Mr. Satan exits. Son Goku, Gohan's father, walks out from the house to greet the mayor.

"How's Gohan?" Mr. Satan worriedly asks.

"He's inside resting. His mother's caring for him," Goku answers. "There aren't any senzu beans ready, so he has to recover his strength the old fashioned way."

Satan hands Goku a small yellow envelope and says, "This was sent to me."

"What is it?"

"It's a challenge from Bawang Jr. He's the half-demon that took Videl. A long time ago, his evil father attacked the city with an army of monsters. Bawang Sr. could control the wind. He used tornadoes to devastate the metropolis. The military was no match for him. Many lives were lost."

"This demon seems powerful. I'm surprised I never heard of him?"

"This may have happened during one of the times you were dead. I think when your brother, Raditz, killed you."

"Oh, okay. So how did you stop him?"

"I challenged him to a one-on-one fight. Sent him a letter just like this one." Then the mayor shamefully lowers his head and continues, "But I cheated. My old friend, Masinsin, used a magic sigil to trap him, then he banished the demon back to hell with an incantation."

"Wow! This Masinsin is impressive. He's like Master Roshi. I'd like to meet him."

"You can't. We found him dead in his hut."

"Oh. This Bawang Jr. murdered him?"

"I'm not sure. Masinsin was an old man with bad habits and a troubled past. I'm told he died of a heart attack. It's possible that when Bawang Jr. came to confront him, the sight of his old enemy's son proved too shocking for his old heart to take. Or perhaps he was already dead by the time Bawang Jr. even got there." The mayor pauses to silently grieve the death of his old friend, but he doesn't take long and says, "Son Goku, I am not a strong fighter."

"I know."

Satan is temporarily stunned by Goku's frankness. Then he remembers that the Saiyan is a simple man with little knowledge of social graces who very often says what he thinks without really thinking. Goku meant no insult. He merely stated a fact.

The mayor continues, "Please fight Bawang Jr. in my place. Help me get my daughter back."

#

Videl looks around the small room she has been imprisoned in. There are no windows. A small, simple bed is the only furniture. She had been allowed to wash and dry herself with a towel earlier, but she was not given any clothes, so she wraps the towel around herself. She's strong enough to break through the walls, but then what? Her captor would only overpower her again. And this time, he might do worse than what he's done to her already. Videl shudders in disgust at the memory.

She is startled when the door opens, and in comes a diminutive demon with red skin, a beer belly, two small horns on his head, and only a loincloth on.

"W-Who are you?" Videl warily asks.

"Oh, don't worry about me," the demon answers. "I'm just your average demon henchman. You may call me Sili."

"What do you want?"

Though it is obvious what he wants by how he leers at her.

"Lord Bawang Jr. instructed me to watch over you. But I got bored."

The demon abruptly yanks the towel off her. Videl gasps. Before she can cover herself with her forearms, Sili cups and squeezes her bare breasts.

"Don't try to resist," the demon warns her. "I know you're a fighter. You might be a match for me, but you are definitely no match for my master."

Videl realizes this. She angrily looks away and keeps her trembling fists at her sides as he fondles her. Her nipples quickly harden when he tickles them with his thumbs. And when he repeatedly flicks the left one with a green, fast-moving tongue, Videl has to shut her eyes tight and clench her teeth to keep herself from moaning. Sili begins sucking on her left nipple while tweaking the right one with his fingers. Videl's entire body trembles. She begins to sweat. Her breathing becomes erratic. And in spite of her best efforts, she is ultimately unable to stop herself from moaning. Unconsciously, she touches herself between her legs and starts masturbating.

Sili chuckles cruelly when he sees this and taunts her, "Enjoying your rape?"

"W-What?!" Videl says in surprise, as if waking from an erotic dream. She blushes and immediately pulls her hand from her sopping sex. "O-Of course not! Don't flatter yourself!"

"Really?" Sili touches her crotch, making her flinch, and asks, "Then why are you so wet?"

"M-My body's just sensitive. It has nothing to do with you! You disgust me."

"Do I?"

He forces her down on the bed and spreads her legs. Then he climbs on top of her.

Videl places a hand on his chest and begs, "Please. Don't do it."

Sili removes his loincloth. The woman groans as the demon slowly pushes his penis inside her hole. Then he begins thrusting with his hips. Tears threaten to pour from Videl's eyes as she is raped again, but she is surprised when the demon rolls them over, putting her on top.

"W-What are you doing?" Videl asks.

"I'm not doing shit," Sili answers, putting his hands behind his head. "You're going to pleasure me. Ride me, cowgirl."

Videl is horrified. She shouts, "Absolutely not! I'm not your whore!"

"You're whatever I tell you to be! Now, come on!" He bucks his hips, bouncing her on top of him a few times. "It isn't gonna fuck itself."

Videl swallows hard. She tentatively moves her hips a little.

"Go on!" Sili commands.

The young woman shuts her eyes tight as tears roll down her cheeks. She begins moving her hips up and down, sliding his cock in and out of her.

"Aw, yea!" the little demon exclaims. He reaches around to knead her firm, bouncing buttocks. Then he gives her left buttcheek a spank, making her wince.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Videl complains.

"I'm not doing anything," Sili mocks her. "You're doing all the work."

Videl shudders angrily and yells, "Why are you humiliating me like this?! I've never done anything to any of you!"

"Oh, this is all a coincidence. Lord Bawang Jr. went to the old demon hunter's hut to take revenge. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And when you introduced yourself as the daughter of his father's old enemy, my master took advantage of the opportunity to torment Mr. Satan."

"You stay away from my father!"

"Shut up and fuck me harder, whore!"

The demon gives Videl's ass another spank. She yelps but obeys and moves her hips faster. Sili moans in pleasure. He cups her left breast and squeezes. Videl is once again overtaken by lust. She moans also and places her hand over his to assist him in fondling her breast.

The demon clenches his teeth and growls. Videl moans louder. Their bodies tense, and they orgasm at the same time. Videl cums so hard that she collapses right on top of Sili. They lie still, sweating and breathing heavily for a few seconds. Then the demon grabs a tuft of hair from behind Videl's head. He makes her face him and kisses her lips. Videl, still tingling in excitement, moans in his mouth as she passionately kisses the short, ugly demon back.

#

"How are you feeling?" Goku asks Gohan as he sits on a stool next to his son's bed.

"Better," Gohan answers. "I don't think I even need a senzu bean to-"

He tries to sit up but grimaces in pain and falls right back down.

"Don't force yourself. I'll defeat Bawang Jr. and get your wife back," Goku promises him. "Say, you fought him once already. You got any tips for me?"

"I've got plenty."

"Really?!"

"Yea. As a matter of fact, if I hadn't gotten careless, I think I could've beaten him."

#

The next day, Bawang Jr. and Sili take Videl back to the grounds near the demon hunter's hut and wait for Mr. Satan.

"Please give me something to wear," Videl begs her captors. "Don't let my father see me like this."

"No," Bawang Jr. ruthlessly answers, grabbing her chin. "I want him to see you naked and helpless. I want him to see the shame in your face."

"You bastard!"

Goku descends from the skies, carrying Mr. Satan in one arm.

"Videl!" the mayor worriedly yells.

"Father!" Videl cries back.

"You animals!" Satan snarls at the kidnappers. "What have you done to her?!"

"No, father!" his daughter shouts. "I'm alright. They didn't harm me. They're just trying to make you mad."

"Let my daughter go right now!" the angry father demands.

"After our fight," Bawang Jr. calmy tells him.

"Ah, yes. About that. This is Son Goku. He will be your opponent."

"Son Goku?" the half-demon addresses the Saiyan. "I challenged the mayor. This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes, it does," Goku answers. "That woman is my son's wife."

"Suit yourself. I'll still take my revenge on him after I dispose of you."

Bawang Jr. takes a fighting stance. Goku steps forward, but to his surprise, an unknown force suddenly pulls him face down to the ground.

"G-Goku! What happened?!" Satan shouts.

Bawang Jr. laughs and says, "Did you really think I wouldn't cheat? You didn't fight my father fairly, so why should I?"

"Y-You trapped him with a magic sigil on the ground!"

"Exactly. I learned the technique from one of the dead demon hunter's scrolls. But since Son Goku isn't a demon, I can't send him to hell like you did to my father. No matter. He can't save you from me now."

"W-What are you gonna-?" Satan stutters, taking a fearful step back.

Bawang Jr. gives him a stinging open-handed slap to the face.

"Dad!" Videl cries.

She tries to rush to his aid, but Sili grabs her by her arms from behind. Bawang Jr. slaps the other side of Satan's face with the back of his hand. Then he slaps him again. And again. Satan falls on his ass. He is bleeding from both corners of his mouth.

"Y-You win. Kill me. Take your revenge," he tells the half-demon. "Just let my daughter go."

"Your daughter? I almost forgot about her," Bawang Jr. admits, a sadistic smile on his lips. He calls out to his minion, "Sili! Bring me the girl."

"Yes, my lord!" the demon politely answers.

He pushes Videl forward and roughly shoves her into his master's arms.

"What do you think you're-?!" Videl begins, but Bawang Jr. interrupts her with a forced kiss to the mouth.

Satan gasps. His daughter tries to break free, but the violator is too strong.

When Bawang Jr. finally releases her lips, he tells her, "I'm going to rape you in front of your father."

"What?! No!" Videl screams.

Her evil captor forces her on the ground and positions himself between her legs, her wrists locked in his hands. He starts kissing her all over her breasts.

"No! Stop!" Videl shrieks, desperately thrashing at the air with her legs.

Bawang Jr. licks her right nipple. When it hardens, he sucks at it, and Videl is unable to stop herself from moaning loudly in front of her shocked father. Then she tilts her head back, shuts her eyes tight, and screams when she feels the evil half-demon's shaft penetrate her again. Paralyzed by fear and with tears in his eyes, Satan can only sit and watch as his daughter is brutalized.

Son Goku grunts, straining against the gravitational force of the magic sigil. The muscles in his arms tense as he attempts to push himself off the ground. A bead of sweat runs down the side of his face. The color of his hair and eyeballs flicker back and forth from dark to light blue as he tries to power up to a stronger form.

Bawang Jr. is unaware of any of this, completely distracted by ecstasy. He laughs cruelly, placing Videl's legs over his shoulders so he can fuck her harder. The mayor's daughter sobs helplessly. She fears that the humiliation of being raped in front of her father might be enough to destroy her mind.

Goku manages to get up to a squat. He clenches his teeth and fists. His entire body trembles. Then, with a roar, he forces himself to stand. As he does, his hair bristles. The ground shatters around him, completely destroying the sigil. And Son Goku finally powers up to his Super Saiyan Blue form.

"M-M-My lord!" Sili shrieks, fearfully pointing at the Super Saiyan.

"Inconceivable!" Bawang Jr. exclaims. "You broke free of the sigil?! My own father couldn't do that."

Goku starts doing some stretches and says, "Let's start our match. No tricks this time."

Bawang Jr. pulls out of Videl. He puts his penis back in his pants. Then, without warning, he quickly waves his hands, launching several blade-like wind projectiles at Goku. But to the half-demon's surprise, the Super Saiyan easily dodges them all. Some of the trees behind him get sliced in half instead.

"H-How?!" Bawang Jr. stammers. "You can't possibly see the wind!"

"Gohan warned me about your techniques," Goku explains. "I don't need to see the wind. I just need to watch your hands to predict where your attacks will come from. Now, it's my turn."

Goku shouts. Bright blue energy explodes around him, and he launches himself forward. Bawang Jr. uses the wind to carry himself into the air. Goku chases after him and attacks with a series of rapid punches and kicks, but none of them find their mark.

"Hah! You can't hit someone that's as fast as the wind," Bawang Jr. gloats.

"Then I'll just have to become even faster," Goku replies. "KAIOKEN!"

A red glow of energy bursts over the blue one around Son Goku as he uses the Kaioken, a technique that increases his speed tenfold. He surprises his opponent with a quick straight right punch to the face, followed by a strong left roundhouse kick to the stomach. Blood spews from the half-demon's mouth. Son Goku locks his fingers together and uses his fists to smash Bawang Jr. out of the air and into the ground.

"M-My lord?" Sili worriedly calls out.

Satan rushes to his daughter's side, cradling her weary head in his arms. But the fight isn't over. Bawang Jr. is only momentarily stunned. He forces himself back to his feet and furiously looks up at his enemy, his fists trembling.

"Stay down," the Super Saiyan warns him.

"Never! You'll have to kill me!" the revenger snarls.

Goku extends his arms, the wrists touching. He shouts, "Ka…me…ha…me…HAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" A stream of bright blue energy erupts from his palms.

Bawang Jr. uses the wind to create a spinning, circular force field around himself. The Kamehameha crashes into its surface. The half-demon inside is violently shaken. A crater forms beneath his feet. Several large trees near him get uprooted.

Eventually, both Kamehameha and force field fade. Bawang Jr. manages to protect himself, but his stamina has been completely drained, and he falls on his hands and knees, sweating and gasping for air. Son Goku descends. He reverts to his base form and crouches before his fallen opponent.

"That young man you defeated yesterday is my son," the Saiyan gently tells the half-demon. "I wanted him to become a martial artist like me. But he chose his own path. I believe you can do the same thing. You don't have to be evil like your father. You can choose a different path."

"And if I don't?" Bawang Jr. bitterly asks.

"Then I suggest you train harder. Because the next time, I'm sending you to hell the old fashioned way."

Bawang Jr. looks into his enemy's eyes and sees no malice in them. The Saiyan wasn't threatening him. He was merely stating a fact.

#

Mr. Satan gives his cape to Videl that she might cover herself. Father and daughter, along with Son Goku, go to the Saiyan's home. Back on his feet, Son Gohan comes out to greet them. With tears in her eyes, Videl rushes into her husband's waiting arms.

#

Meanwhile, as his loyal minion consoles him, Bawang Jr. remains on his knees with his head lowered in shame right where Son Goku left him.

END


End file.
